


Genderswapped (Day 14)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, F/F, Genderswap, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eri would do anything for Ashley, even if it meant giving up her own life.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Kudos: 20





	Genderswapped (Day 14)

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what I was doing tbh

Eri never enjoyed choosing the fate of mortals. Her sisters may have been fine with what they were, but Eri wasn't. It pained her. Her sisters always said it was because she spent too much time in the mortal world, which was true, but Eri enjoyed mortals spending time with them. She enjoyed seeing how they worked, how they could have families, how they could put everything behind, how they could form friendships with people like herself. She enjoyed that, and she hated it.

Eri pursued friends, but she vowed to never pursue lovers. She had a hard time leading her friends into the afterlife. A lover would make it even more difficult, and she didn't want to feel that. So she locked her heart up, and never let anyone in. 

Then one day, she met a girl, a girl who shouldered so much yet still kept going. She had pretty jade eyes, with blonde hair to match. A beautiful star amongst the darkness. Her name was Ashley. Ashley was a respected gang leader, a fierce warrior in Eri's eyes. Eri fell head over heels for her. 

In the past, Eri was the one who would protect those she loved. Now, she was the one being protected. In return, Eri made a promise that she would do everything in her power to keep this girl alive.

One day, she received notice from her sisters to return home immediately. She refused. Out of anger, her Father ordered one of her sisters to kill Ashley and never let her into the afterlife. Ashley died from a stab wound.

When Eri found out, she made a deal with her Father; Her life in return for Ashley's voyage. Her Father agreed, and Eri was able to lead her love into Folkvangr before her death.

Ashley, meanwhile, would never forget the girl whom she loved very much.


End file.
